A conventional ticket is made of paper so that its owner is accessible to a restricted area, such as a concert site or amusement park using the ticket. However, this conventional ticket cannot be used repeatedly.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, an identifiable ticket has been developed and contains a magnetic stripe card and a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, wherein the magnetic stripe card stores and stores message in a touching manner, and the RFID tag stores the message in untouching manner, so the magnetic stripe card and the RFID tag cannot used in the same manner. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.